


Secret

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, Creature Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Omega Reader, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: When your heat comes on, you know you have to get away from the bunker, and Dean, fast.





	Secret

You woke up in a layer of sweat, your body aching all over. Dean’s arms were around your waist, holding you close to him, but you knew the warmth you felt wasn’t coming from him.

It was your heat coming on and coming on fast. You could feel it in your gut.

Panicked, you slipped out of Dean’s arms, freezing once you were standing. You looked down at his serene face, the face you’d grown to love over the past few months. It felt too quick, sometimes, but at the same time it felt like forever had gone by. You’d gained Dean and Sam’s trust immediately, after saving them on that werewolf hunt, and when you let it slip afterward that you had no family anymore, they’d insisted you join them.

It was within a week that you’d tumbled into Dean’s bed, and a month later you’d tumbled into each other’s hearts.

He would feel completely different if he knew your secret, though. And your heat coming on was only going to bring the truth to light.

With one last glance to Dean on the bed, you rushed to pack your small duffel bag full of things. You made it out of the room, down the hall, and to the map room before a cramp stopped you in your tracks. You doubled over, hissing instead of shouting in pain like you wanted to in an attempt to keep your escape a secret from the Winchesters.

“Y/N?” you heard, making your heart thump in your chest. You were caught.

You looked up to see Sam across the room sitting at a table in the library, the book that he’d been reading now forgotten on the table. He scented the air, immediately knowing what was wrong. Your situation confused him, though, when he saw your abandoned duffel bag on the floor by your feet.

Sam stood, and while you wanted to rush up the stairs and away from him, away from the bunker, another cramp had you doubled over in pain and unable to flee. He was by your side in a moment, his Beta worry trying to soothe you.

While you were still doubled over, he spoke. “You need to go back to your room, we need to wake up Dean,” he said. He was turning you back down the hallway when you found your strength.

“ _No_ ,” you growled, meeting his eyes. He was taken aback, though, with not just the force of the word but the fact that your eyes weren’t their usual dark brown color, but golden with a slitted pupil. 

Sam’s hands left your body as though he’d been shocked and you made a run for it, stumbling up the staircase and out the door. You fell onto the gravel outside of the bunker, another cramp blinding you with pain. This heat was going to be bad, you could tell. Not only were your heats worse than _normal_ Omega heats were, but you’d been shacking up with an Alpha for months now. Your body was going to crave Dean, but you couldn’t let him in.

He’d never forgive you. Hell, after what Sam just saw, you were pretty sure they’d forget all about you by morning. 

When the pain subsided, you stumbled into the tree line, needing to find a secure place to pass the heat – a grove of trees, some large bushes, a cave if you could find one. You knew there wouldn’t be anybody out and about this close to the bunker, with its secluded location, so you didn’t have to worry about anyone coming upon you. You just needed to be safe.

Another cramp, another fall to your knees. You were getting dizzy, sweat falling from your brow into your eyes. Before you could gather your wits again, arms wrapped around you. A familiar scent wafted over you and you could feel the slick seeping through your sleep pants.

 _Alpha_.

“Get away from me!” you screamed, desperate for Dean to go away. He didn’t listen, though, coming around to kneel in front of you. His hands grabbed your face, forcing you to look at him.

Your golden eyes shone in the darkness, eyes that were able to see much better in the low light than a normal human. Dean gasped when he saw it for himself. Surely Sam had said something to him, but it was different than knowing firsthand.

“Wolf?” he asked simply, gulping. You watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down before it stilled again. Every cell in your body was yearning for him, while your mind was screaming at you to run. 

Dean hunted creatures like you. Hell, you helped him kill your own family when you first met him. The murderers had it coming, you thought.

You whined, unable to answer with words any longer. Death would be a blessing now – you’d never be able to go back to the way things were. Dean knew what you were, he would put you out of your misery (both the heat and the guilt of the secret) and go on with his life.

Suddenly Dean was gathering you up in his arms, lifting you from the ground and walking back toward the bunker. “Wha?” you asked, confused. Was he taking you inside to kill you? Why bother when he’d have to come back out to bury or burn your body?

“Gotta take care of this heat, Omega,” Dean said, his eyes looking at you with worry. “We’ll figure out everything else when it’s over, okay?”

You never thought you could feel such overwhelming love and relief in all your life as you did in that moment.


End file.
